vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yakuza
Summary Yakuza, known in Japan as Ryū ga Gotoku (龍が如く, Like a Dragon), is an open world action-adventure beat 'em up video game franchise created, owned and published by Sega. The series originated from Toshihiro Nagoshi's desire to create a game that would tell the way of life of the yakuza. Nagoshi initially struggled to find a platform for the project, until Sony showed interest in the prospect. The series primarily focuses on the yakuza Kazuma Kiryu from the Tojo clan. While Kazuma often assists the Tojo clan, the series has also featured him searching for another way of life in the form of raising orphans. The gameplay of Yakuza has the player controlling Kazuma (or another character depending on the title) in an open world where he can encounter an enemy or perform an activity in the city to obtain experience. Yakuza: Like a Dragon shifts away from the real-time beat 'em up combat system in favor of a turn-based RPG combat system similar to the Persona series (Another SEGA franchise) with a four-member battle team for choosing. The verse also has a spin-off game called Judgment, where the main protagonist is a former-lawyer-turned-private-detective Takayuki Yagami, who investigates a series of murders in Kamurocho which are a result of illegal experimentation. Another spin-off game in the series exists based on Fist of the North Star, where players assume the role of Kenshiro as the protagonist. The verse has two other historical-based spin-offs called Kenzan and Ishin where players assume control of legendary samurai Miyamoto Musashi and Sakamoto Ryoma respectively. The verse is more or less the exact same in terms of power levels and speed, but features a heavier emphasis on swordplay (both swordsplay and gunplay in Ishin). Power of the verse Surprisingly most people would believe that the verse would be full of Street level characters but the cast from Yakuza hold some impressive feats, from even fodder characters being comfortably Wall level, able to destroy bikes and furnitures with their bare hands and even being able to survive full-powered blows from sledgehammers without getting their heads crushed, to the top tier characters hitting Small Building level and Hypersonic combat speed and reactions, being capable of dodging bullets (Yakuza Ishin takes this up a notch, where characters canonically slice through bullets without even looking), fighting bears and tigers with their bare hands and winning outright, with some even managing to one-shot boulders, punch gigantic holes through building floors and even damage construction equipment as seen in Yakuza Kiwami 2's Majima Construction storyline, with characters from Yakuza: Like a Dragon canonizing it by having its characters fight against excavators and wrecking balls during main story missions. Yakuza: Like a Dragon takes this a step further with intercontinental satellites being capable of dealing tremendous damage to large areas of entire buildings. Most of the characters also possess an innate ability to copy entire movesets, abilities and even ehance their own speed and strength levels just by looking at them, in the form of Revelations. The game series features a real-time beat 'em up combat system with the encouragement of using the environment, with weapons like knives, nun chucks, sword, tonfas and many other close range weapons like firearms also being usable, with destructibles like bikes, electrical boxes also being included for the characters to casually swing around and smash into enemies. Judgment features the same combat, but with additions of free-running mechanics not unlike Sleeping Dogs. Yakuza: Like a Dragon shifts from the beat 'em up system in favor of a turn-based RPG system with brand new abilities ranging from basic healing to powerful summons of legendary yakuza members of yore. Accepted Caluclations |-|Attack Potency, Striking Strength and Durability= *Yakuza Kiwami: Majima Smash (Small Building level) (Scales to Majima and Kiryu and the rest of the protagonists who have fought against them) *Yakuza Kiwami: Kiryu survives a 'splosion (Small Building level) (Scales to Kiryu) *Yakuza 4: Taiga Breaks Some Rocks (Small Building level) (Scales to a weakened Saejima and the rest of the protagonists who have fought against them |-|Speed= *Yakuza 0: Majima Bullet-times again (Hypersonic) (Scales to Majima, KIryu and the rest of the protagonists in the series, as they can all perform this exact same feat) *Yakuza 0- Majima bullet-times (Hypersonic) (Scales to Majima) *Yakuza Kiwami 2: Mad Doge of Shimano's Bullet Tendency (Hypersonic) (Scales to all the protagonists in the series since they can replicate this exact same feat) *Yakuza 3- GO TO HELL (Hypersonic) (Scales to Kiryu, Majima, Andre Richardson and anyone else who can keep up with them) Supporters and Opponents Supporters: CrimsonStarFallen Jimbob The Fiddle Dragonmasterxyz KLOL506 ShiroyashaGinSan Qliphoth Bacikal Opponents: Characters Tojo Clan Kazuma_Kiryu_in_Yakuza_6.jpg|Kazuma Kiryu|link=Kazuma Kiryu Majima2.jpg|Goro Majima|link=Goro Majima Saejima5.jpg|Taiga Saejima|link=Taiga Saejima Shintaro_(YK2).jpg|Shintaro Kazama Screenshot_2018-09-20_20.16.30.png|Ichiban Kasuga|link=Ichiban Kasuga Cutegirlsmug.jpg|Futoshi Shimano Masaru_Sera-0.png|Masaru Sera Nishiki_(YK1).jpg|Akira Nishikiyama|link=Akira Nishikiyama Daigo_Dojima_Yakuza_6.jpg|Daigo Dojima|link=Daigo Dojima Yoshitaka_Mine_Profile.png|Yoshitaka Mine|link=Yoshitaka Mine YakuzaKiwami2_2019-05-20_00-16-48-37.jpg|Kei Ibuchi 20190425211937_1.jpg|Yukio Terada Daisaku_Kuze.png|Daisaku Kuze|link=Daisaku Kuze Yakuza0_2019-04-21_00-15-06-20.png|Hiroki Awano|link=Hiroki Awano Keiji_Shibusawa.png|Keiji Shibusawa|link=Keiji Shibusawa Aizawa.jpg|Masato Aizawa|link=Masato Aizawa Omi Alliance 29460672667_582d1cc1dc_o.jpg|Ryuji Goda|link=Ryuji Goda Homare_Nishitani.png|Homare Nishitani Yomei Alliance Tsuneo_Iwami_.jpg|Tsuneo Iwami Yuta_usami_y6.png|Yuta Usami Takaagi_matsunaga.jpg|Takaagi Matsunaga Tsuyoshi_nagumo.jpg|Tsuyoshi Nagumo Naoto_Tagashira.jpg|Naoto Tagashira Jingweon Mafia Han_Jungi.jpg|Joon-gi Han|link=Han Joon-gi 20190425211937_1.jpg|Daejin Kim Enemies Yakuza0_2019-05-09_20-41-46-38.jpg|Lao Gui Allies Ss01_(1).jpg|Shun Akiyama|link=Shun Akiyama Masayoshi_Tanimura_Yakuza_4.jpg|Masayoshi Tanimura|link=Masayoshi Tanimura Tatsuo_Shinada.jpg|Tatsuo Shinada|link=Tatsuo Shinada Land sharks Three Musketeers Riki_Choshu.jpg|Riki Choshu Genichiro_Tenryu.jpg|Genichiro Tenryu Tatsumi_Fujinami.jpg|Tatsumi Fujinami Mutoh Realty Adv_clancast01ss.jpg|Keiji Mutoh Yakuza-kiwami-2-clan.jpg|Masahiro Chono Judgment ProjectJudge-feature.jpg|Takayuki Yagami|link=Takayuki Yagami Amon Clan So_amon_y0.jpg|So Amon|link=So Amon Joamon.jpg|Jo Amon|link=Jo Amon Kazuya_Amon.jpg|Kazuya Amon Sango_Amon.jpg|Sango Amon Jiro_Amon.jpg|Jiro Amon Shin_Amon_Profile.png|Shin Amon|link=Shin Amon Category:Verses Category:Yakuza Category:Games Category:Sega Category:Fist of The North Star